iZoey
by DaveyWalker
Summary: Zoey, Lola, Nicole, Quinn, Logan, and Chase appear on iCarly


**Zoey 101 Cast**

**Main**

**Jamie Lynn Spears as Zoey Brooks**

**Sean Flynn as Chase Matthews**

**Victoria Justice as Lola Martinez**

**Alexa Nikolas as Nicole Bristow**

**Erin Sanders as Quinn Pensky**

**Matthew Underwood as Logan Reese**

**iCarly Cast**

**Main**

**Miranda Cosgrove as Carly Shay**

**Jennette McCurdy as Sam Puckett**

**Nathan Kress as Freddie Benson**

**Jerry Trainor as Spencer Shay**

**Noah Munck as Gibby Gibson**

**Recurring**

**Mary Scheer as Marissa Benson**

* * *

Chapter 1

"I'm Carly." Carly said.

"I'm Sam." Sam said.

"And this is iCarly." Carly and Sam said.

"Tonight on iCarly we got some special guest stars." Sam said.

"They drove here from California so please welcome Zoey Brooks, Quinn Pensky, Nicole Bristow, Lola Martinez, Chase Matthews and Logan Reese." Carly said.

"Hi." Zoey said.

"Hello everyone." Quinn said.

"I can't believe we're on iCarly." Nicole said.

"Tonight with our guest stars, we're going to play Happy Baby Sad Baby." Sam said.

"With Baby Spencer." Freddie said.

"That's me." Spencer said.

"Zoey you're up." Carly said.

"Does baby like candy?" Zoey said.

"Yay." Zoey said.

"Quinn you're next." Sam said.

"Does baby like homework." Quinn said.

"Boo." Spencer said.

"Nicole your turn." Gibby said.

"Does baby like French Fries?" Nicole said.

"Yay." Spencer said.

"Does baby like ice cream?" Lola said.

"Yay." Spencer said.

"Does baby like history?" Logan said.

"No." Spencer said.

"Does baby like soda?" Chase said.

"Yay." Chase said.

"That's it for Baby Spencer." Carly said.

Chapter 2

"Next on iCarly, Lola and Zoey are going to play a driving game and see who can win." Carly said.

"You're going down Lola." Zoey said.

"In your dreams." Lola said.

"Zoey you ready?" Sam said.

"Yep." Zoey said.

"Lola are you ready?" Carly said.

"Yes." Lola said.

"Freddie you got your timer set up?" Carly said.

"Yep." Freddie said.

"Zoey, Lola begin." Carly said.

"Come on Lola beat Zoey." Nicole said.

"Come on Zoey." Chase said.

"I'm catching up to you Zoey." Lola said.

"Oh you think so?" Zoey said.

"Yeah." Lola said.

"Good luck catching up to me because I'm done." Zoey said.

"Zoey wins." Carly said.

"Damn it." Lola said.

"Hey don't cuss there's younger kids watching." Sam said.

"Don't worry I have it beeped out." Freddie said.

"Freddie you are suck a nerd." Sam said.

"No I'm not." Freddie said.

"Yes you are." Sam said.

"I may be a nerd Sam but." Freddie said.

"But what?" Sam said.

"I'm your nerd." Freddie said.

"Give mama some sugar." Sam said.

(Sam Freddie kiss)

"Aw how cute." Gibby said.

"Well that does it for iCarly. I'm Carly." Carly said.

"I'm Sam." Sam said.

"And this has been iCarly." Carly said.

"Random Dancing." Sam's remote said.

"And we are clear." Freddie said.

Chapter 3

"Thanks for having us on iCarly." Zoey said.

"You're welcome." Carly said.

"What school did you say you go to?" Gibby said.

"We go to a boarding school called Pacific Coast Academy." Logan said.

"I've heard of that school." Spencer said.

"It's a nice school." Chase said.

"Isn't it a boarding school?" Freddie said.

"Yes it is." Quinn said.

"It's for grades 6 through 12." Nicole said.

"What grade are you guys in?" Carly said.

"We're in the 11th grade." Lola said.

"Cool." Carly said.

"Holy shit." Freddie said.

"What is it Freddie?" Sam said.

"I just check the viewers for our recent show. We got 4 million viewers." Freddie said.

"Are you for real?" Carly said.

"I'm serious." Freddie said.

"Damn." Sam said.

"Congrats." Spencer said.

"Thanks Spencer." Carly said.

"I don't think we ever gotten 4 million viewers." Gibby said.

"We watch your show back at PCA." Logan said.

"Yeah we love it." Chase said.

"Thanks for watching our show." Carly said.

"Show's lot of fun." Gibby said.

"We tell everyone at PCA to watch iCarly." Lola said.

"Thanks for the shout out." Carly said.

"No problem." Zoey said.

Chapter 4

"Carly we're going to go now." Zoey said.

"Aw do you have to go so soon?" Carly said.

"I'm afraid so. It's a long drive back to California." Zoey said.

"Well thanks for coming on iCarly." Carly said.

"You're welcome. Bye." Zoey said.

"See ya." Quinn said.

"Goodbye." Nicole said.

"Bye." Lola said.

"Adios." Chase said.

"See ya." Logan said.

"Well bye." Sam said.

"See ya." Carly said.

"Adios." Freddie said.

"Bye bye." Spencer said.

"See ya." Gibby said.

"We're watch your show next week." Zoey said.

"We'll tell more people to watch." Lola said.

"Okay." Carly said.

"See ya later." Zoey said.

"See ya." Carly said.

"I can't believe we got 4 million viewers." Sam said.

"Well I got to go home now." Gibby said.

"Why?" Carly said.

"Got to babysit Guppy." Gibby said.

"Oh. Have fun." Carly said.

"He and I have been getting along lately so he's basically my best friend after you guys." Gibby said.

"That's nice. See you tomorrow Gibby." Carly said.

"See ya." Gibby said.

Chapter 5

"Okay I'm going to say it. That Lola girl looked exactly like Shelby Marx." Sam said.

"Nah I don't think she is Shelby." Freddie said.

"Well she looks like Shelby." Sam said.

"Maybe they're related." Carly said.

"Yeah." Spencer said.

"Whatever." Sam said.

"Sorry to bust in Freddie it's time to come home." Mrs. Benson said.

"Why?" Mrs. Benson said.

"So we can pack to go visit your favorite cousins." Mrs. Benson said.

"Oh." Freddie said.

"How long will you be gone?" Carly said.

"Don't worry we'll be back in time for the next iCarly. Oh congrats on 4 million viewers. I watched your recent one and those girls and boys were funny." Mrs. Benson said.

"Thank you." Carly said.

"That one girl looks like that Shelby Marx chick." Mrs. Benson said.

"Right." Sam said.

"Well I'll see you guys in a few days." Freddie said.

"Bye Freddie said." Carly said.

"See ya baby." Sam said.

"Bye Freddie." Spencer said.

"Come on Sam let's think of ideas for the next iCarly." Carly said.

"We're going to do it without Freddie?" Sam said.

"We can text him about it." Carly said.

"Oh." Sam said.

"Have fun you two." Spencer said.

"Thanks." Carly said.

"We will." Sam said.

Chapter 6

"It was so cool we got to be on iCarly." Lola said.

"Yeah." Quinn said.

"I know right." Zoey said.

"It was so awesome." Nicole said.

"I wonder what they'll do next week." Quinn said.

"I guess we'll wait and find out." Zoey said.

"Well I'm going to my dorm. See you guys tomorrow." Quinn said.

"See ya Quinn." Zoey said.

"Bye." Lola said.

"See ya." Nicole said.

"Well you guys ready for bed?" Zoey said.

"Yeah." Nicole said.

"I'm tired." Lola said.

"Okay goodnight you guys." Zoey said.

"Goodnight." Lola said.

"Night." Nicole said.


End file.
